The present invention relates to a new and distinct Buddleia plant, botanically known as Buddleia davidii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMNBDL’.
The new Buddleia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Buddleia plants with strong branches and attractive flower coloration.
The new Buddleia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in 2012 in Grand Haven, Mich. of a proprietary selection of Buddleia davidii identified as code designation UC 701, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Buddleia davidii ‘Pink Delight’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Buddleia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. in 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buddleia plant by softwood stem cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Buddleia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.